The Call
by MalaRindu
Summary: Wen Junhui, laki-laki sial terkutuk yang menarik, Kim Mingyu, manusia tanpa dosa dalam kisah romeo-juliet memuakkan versi Cina. Malaikat penolong sekaligus malaikat maut Kim Mingyu. Mempertemukannya dengan Jeon Wonwoo di tengah hidupnya yang menyedihkan dan hubungan sahabatnya yang porak poranda. / Meanie, JunHao, SoonHoon, other pairing 'mungkin' menyusul /GenderBender
1. Chapter 1

_You will come back when they call you_

 _No need to say goodbye_

-The Call, Regina Spector-

.

.

.

Minghao puas sekali setelah berhasil menendang tulang kering Mingyu. Apalagi melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit dengan mengusap-usap bagian yang tadi ditendang Minghao. Sepertinya hari ini dunia sedang berpihak padanya. Salah sendiri, Mingyu dan mulut sialannya, membuat darah si Cina mendidih sampai ubun-ubun. Tapi jangan salah, kapok sama sekali bukan motto hidup Kim Mingyu.

"Lihat sampai biru begini. Dasar anarkis!"

Minghao malah tertawa puas, puas sekali hingga perutnya mulai terasa sakit sekarang.

"Kalau anarkis begini mana mau Jun hyung denganmu, bocah! Pantes digantung terus"

Minghao melotot. "Bicara apa kau, pria sial?!"

Mingyu mendengus dendam, masih mengusap tulang kering yang sakitnya mulai mereda. Sementara Minghao berjalan menjauh, kembali duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Bicara lagi tentang Jun gege, kugigit telingamu sampai putus!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Mingyu sedikit mengkerut walau masih menggerutu pelan.

Wen Junhui, teman akrab semasa kuliah yang dengan teganya meninggalkan Mingyu membusuk di kampus untuk lulus duluan. Terkutuklah semua _channel_ ayahnya yang membuat si keparat itu hanya membutuhkan waktu 3,5 tahun untuk lulus. Eh tapi kalau bukan berkat kesaktian yang dikutuk Mingyu barusan, mana mungkin Mingyu menikmati indahnya digaji setiap bulan seperti sekarang. Wajar kalau ibunya bahkan meminta Mingyu untuk mengabdikan hidupnya pada Wen Junhui, sebab Mingyu tidak mempunyai apapun yang berharga untuk membalas jasa Junhui pada hidup bermasa depan yang ia miliki sekarang.

Akhir tahun itu, Mingyu mengucapkan dua selamat tinggal. Pertama, selamat tinggal gelar mahasiswa abadi. Kedua, selamat tinggal Mingyu, dengan setelan jaket dan celana training yang warnanya norak, yang luntang lantung di jalanan.

Terimakasih yang tak terhingga untuk Junhui yang berhasil menghanguskan ancaman ibunya yang akan membuangnya ke jalan jika Mingyu tidak juga lulus di tahun keenamnya bahkan turut memberinya jalan mata pencaharian langsung setelah si tolol itu akhirnya lulus. Meskipun kadang-kadang dalam angan-angan konyolnya ia berharap kejatuhan bintang dari langit dan menjadi konglomerat seperti pewaris Hyundai Corp. tiba-tiba.

Sayangnya pemuda cina yang membuat hidupnya terasa beruntung itu dikutuk memiliki nasib cinta tersial di muka bumi. Si bodoh itu terlanjur memberikan seluruh hatinya pada seorang bajingan kecil rekan kerjanya, Xu Minghao. Entah mereka berdua bertemu dimana, tahu-tahu Mingyu nyaris terjungkal dari kursi ketika Junhui mengenalkan partner ' _some relationship_ 'nya, karena orang yang muncul adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang meja kerjanya satu ruangan dengan miliknya. Sialan Wen Junhui yang menarik manusia tanpa dosa seperti Mingyu dalam kisah romeo-juliet memuakkan versi Cina.

" _Pacar barumu?"_

" _Jun ge punya banyak riwayat pacaran?!" Minghao menyela pembicaraan diantara dua kawan lama._

" _Ah, jadi benar pacarmu"_

" _Bukan" jawab Minghao dan Jun bersamaan._

 _Kening mingyu mengkerut bingung. "Sau… dara?" tanyanya tak yakin._

" _Teman. Hanya teman" jawab Jun._

 _Minghao langsung pergi dengan kaki menghentak kesal. Sementara Junhui menyeringai puas. Menyisakan Mingyu yang masih bingung._

Wen Junhui memang kurangajar. Lelaki itu mengikat Minghao, menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri tetapi sama sekali tidak memberikan status yang jelas dan kokoh untuk mereka berdua. Benar-benar sialan Wen dengan segala kharisma dan harta yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tau aku tidak cerdik berbohong, Wen!"

" _Easy man, semua– "_

"Kau memintaku memblokir semua akses berita pertunanganmu dari Minghao sementara kau tau sendiri siapa yang terkenal di sini! Lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekarang!" bentak Mingyu. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuatnya naik pitam dalam waktu setengah detik.

" _Media aku yang urus. Kau hanya perlu menjaga telinga si polos situ dari segala rumor tentangku"_

"Polos pantatmu! Jangan sebut dia polos, memangnya apalagi yang kalian lakukan dengan menyewa pantai privat selama satu minggu, Hah?! Keparat!"

Di seberang sana, Junhui tertawa renyah. " _Okay, kali ini kau benar. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. Kau tidak ingin aku mati di tangan rekan kerjamu itu kan? Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku, Kim._ "

Mingyu mendengus jijik walaupun ia setengah mengiyakan ucapan terakhir temannya barusan.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, kau tahu. Kalau dia cukup berani mencintaimu, ia pasti mengerti"

Kali ini gantian Junhui yang mendengus tidak setuju. " _Kau tau sendiri Minghao itu sama bodohnya denganmu. Dia bukan tipe yang akan mengambil sikap tenang ketika mendengar berita pertunanganku."_

"Sial. Kau malah mengejekku" Mingyu menggenggam erat ponselnya melihat sosok kecil kurus mendekat ke arahnya dari kejauhan. "Ada Minghao disini. Ia terlihat belum mendengar atau tahu kabar tentangmu."

" _Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar mengharapkanmu, bung. Langsung kututup ya"_

Sambungan diputus dan disaat yang bersamaan Minghao akhirnya tepat berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit seperti menyelidiki sesuatu. Mingyu jadi gugup, keringat dingin mengucur di balik punggungnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti melakukan dosa yang tak termaafkan"

Duh, wajahnya makin pucat pasi. "Ha? T-tidak kok. Terlihat seperti itu ah aha" tawa mingyu saat berbohong sungguh hambar sekali.

"Tch!"

Ia baru bisa bernapas lega setelah akhirnya Minghao berlalu dari hadapannya dan duduk manis di meja kerja miliknya yang penuh dengan tempelan catatan kecil berwarna merah muda. Ia benar-benar mengutuk si kejam Wen Junhui yang menariknya ke pusaran kisah romeo-juliet yang membuat perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk.

.

.

.

Pairing Juned – Mamat kok dikit banget ya? Bikin sedih aja.

Ini harusnya diapain lagi? Ada yang punya ide? buntu nih :")


	2. Chapter 2

**The Call**

(Panggilan)

.

.

JunHao/Meanie/SoonHoon/other pairing 'maybe' nyusul

.

.

 _Kau salah jika menyebut kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda._

 _Dunia kita jelas sama_

 _Kau hanya perlu paham batasanmu,_

 _demi kita._

.

.

.

Sialan. Wen Junhui benar-benar sialan.

Seharusnya Mingyu sadar bahwa seorang _businessman_ tengik macam sahabatnya itu ahli dalam menimbang, menakar, maupun menaksir untung-rugi. Calon taipan muda itu sudah jelas tidak mungkin memberi secara cuma-cuma, laki-laki itu selalu melakukan praktik kotornya dengan sangat apik lalu setelah semuanya selesai ia akan menguburnya dalam-dalam hingga tikuspun tak mampu mencium bau busuknya.

Tetapi Kim Mingyu yang lugu―atau dapat dikatakan bodoh―menganggap semua keberuntungan yang ia dapatkan darinya adalah sebuah tanda eratnya jalinan persahabatan mereka. Sayang sekali, setelah dua tahun berlalu dan peristiwa demi peristiwa terjadi, ia baru sadar bahwa semua yang dilakukan konglomerat itu untuknya berujung buntut yang akan mengikat Mingyu selama hidupnya.

" _Not bad_. Dia terlihat… err… berkelas"

Mingyu tidak sedang berbicara dengan siapapun. Sekarang jam makan siang, suasana kantor agak lengang. Ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri setelah berhasil menyelsaikan tugas divisi lima belas menit yang lalu. Jari telunjukknya sibuk menggulir tombol bagian tengah _mouse_ sambal berkomat-kamit tanpa suara.

"Hebat! Putri bungsu Grup Hanhwa. Tangkapan yang bagus." Mingyu menyeringai hingga kedua taringnya kelihatan.

Gadis itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo, Korea tulen dan berpendidikan tinggi. Usianya masih dibawah 25 tahun namun catatan prestasinya di berbagai bidang melesat jauh bahkan diatas kepala divisi dimana Mingyu bernaung sekarang. Dan tentang kelompok konglomerat dia berasal, jelas sudah sangat familiar di telinga Mingyu. Grup Hanhwa, pemilik puluhan anak perusahaan yang berkembang sangat pesat dan berkontribusi besar dalam perekonomian negaranya.

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

Ia nyaris terjungkal dari kursi kerjanya jika saja ia tidak memiliki kemampuan kelembaman yang baik. Xu Minghao, dengan wajah cerah bercampur bingung berdiri di depannya, punggungnya agak menunduk sehingga wajah mereka berdua kini agak dekat. Mingyu tiba-tiba merasa sesak.

"A-ah, setidaknya buatlah suara, Bocah! K-kau mengagetkanku" semprotnya.

Minghao tersenyum menyesal. Wajahnya masih secerah mentari. Anak itu terlihat seperti sedang memiliki mood yang baik tiga hari belakangan ini. Ia akan menyapa seluruh pegawai kantor dengan ceria, bahkan turut memberi _Americano_ gratis kepada seluruh pekerja yang satu ruangan dengannya, termasuk Mingyu. Dan hal ini sedikit banyak malah membuat Mingyu ketakutan.

"Pekerjaanmu sepertinya banyak sekali. Butuh bantuan?"

Tuh kan, Mingyu bilang juga apa. Xu Minghao itu iblis, sama tengiknya dengan Wen Junhui. Mereka berdua berjodoh sekali dalam hal memanfaatkan. Sehingga, artinya kiamat jika anak itu dengan murah hati menawarkan bantuan tanpa dipaksa dan secara cuma-cuma.

"T-tidak perlu. S-sudah selesai kok. Aku akan ke kantin sekarang."

Setelah memastikan seluruh _tab_ yang ada di laman web komputernya tertutup dan seluruh riwayatnya terhapus, Mingyu buru-buru menghilang dari jangkauan Xu Minghao. Jujur, anak itu berlipat-lipat tampak menyeramkan dengan pribadi hangat, ceria, dan murah hati seperti sekarang. Sementara laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil menatap punggung Mingyu yang makin menjauh untuk kemudian menghilang tertelan elevator. Ia mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Pulang kerja nanti aku akan menelpon ibu dan memintanya untuk membaptis ulang jiwaku." Lirih Mingyu. Padahal dia tahu sendiri bahwa seluruh keluarganya penganut kepercayaan terhadap dewa.

Beberapa pekerja yang satu lift dengannya menatap Mingyu aneh karena bergumam seperti kumur-kumur. Sungguh, berurusan dengan pekerjaan, Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao, dan kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, membuatnya makin hari makin terlihat seperti manusia dengan dekadansi mental.

.

.

.

Kesialan selanjutnya hari ini adalah menemukan nama 'Wen Sial' di layar ponsel pintarnya. Sementara tugas baru untuknya yang _deadline_ nya adalah besok―walaupun baru diberikan setelah jam makan siang tadi—masih jauh dari kata selesai. Mingyu jadi dilema harus memilih yang mana. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia menyesal memiliki Wen Junhui sebagai malaikat penolong yang sebenarnya juga merupakan malaikat maut untuknya.

Di saat-saat kritis seperti ini ia ingin mengutuk Junhui dengan segala keegoisan dan kelicikannya, juga mengutuk kepala divisinya yang hanya menang umur dengannya dan Mingyu lemah akan hal itu. Tetapi jika dilihat lagi ke belakang, sahabatnya itu telah banyak berjasa pada hidupnya―meskipun itu merupakan bagian dari rencana si busuk Wen Junhui―dan apalah jasa kepala divisinya selain menunjukkan dimana letak toilet pria ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di kantor.

"Ya?"

" _Sialan! Kemana saja kau, Kim Mingyu?!"_ Mingyu menjauhkan telinganya.

Di seberang sana sahabatnya menyahut dengan nada marah dan detik itu ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah mengabaikan panggilan darurat laki-laki itu sejak berhari-hari yang lalu.

" _Riwayatku tamat, sobat. T-A-M-A-T!"_

Mingyu menjauhkan ponselnya lagi, menatap layarnya dengan pandangan yang berkata, 'dia pasti batal menjadi taipan jika mengalami disfungsi kinerja otak'

"Dengar, _Man._ Aku mati, kau juga mati. _All kill!"_

"Sebentar, kawan. Aku masih belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraanmu" Mingyu berusaha tenang walaupun di seberang sana napas Junhui bahkan dapat terdengar.

" _Minghao, ibu, sekaligus ayahku tahu semuanya_ "

"Lalu?"

" _Lalu aku akan didepak dari daftar kartu keluarga jika menolak calon tunanganku_ "

"Lalu?"

" _Lalu, kaubilang?―_ " Jun bersungut emosi, napasnya putus-putus tapi ia mempunyai pengendalian diri yang baik untuk tidak meneriaki, menyumpah, atau mengutuk si tolol sahabatnya. "― _Aku tidak bisa membuang Minghao untuk si bungsu Jeon, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa membuang hidupku untuk Minghao._ "

"Ah, begitu."

"Dan aku rasa Minghao sudah tau semuanya, anak itu seperti menghilang dari hidupku—" Junhui menarik napas dalam-dalam, perasaannya sudah berkecamuk tak menentu. Sementara Mingyu masih mendengarkan dengan ekspresi wajah kalem.

"— _Aku ingin sekali sekarang juga meluncur ke korea dengan jet tempur milik negara, menemui anak itu lalu mengikat dan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Sungguh. Tidak. Bisa_ " sambungnya dengan nada sedih yang kentara.

"Oke, lalu apa?"

" _Aku butuh solusi. Solusi cerdas, meskipun aku tahu kau agak bodoh._ "

"Kau punya penasehat pribadi kalau kau lupa. Kau tidak membutuhkanku untuk sebuah solusi, Kawan"

" _Ya, penasehat pribadiku yang sialnya berdiri di sisi orang tuaku._ "

Mingyu mengesah lelah, sahabatnya itu pasti sudah sangat putus asa hingga ia terpaksa datang padanya untuk sebuah solusi. "Lebih baik jika kau yang memikirkan solusinya sementara aku akan melaksanakan bagianku."

" _Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang._ "

Mingyu terpekur setelah memutus sambungan, matanya menatap salah satu objek yang membuatnya sakit kepala di depan sana. Benar, laki-laki itu terlihat jauh berbeda belakangan ini. Auranya secerah matahari, ia juga sangat enerjik seakan-akan baru menghabiskan stok beras selama sebulan. Seharusnya ia khawatir dan bersikap kritis terhadap hal itu, bukan malah bertindak bodoh, ketakutan dan selalu lari darinya. Benar-benar si cerdik Minghao yang mampu membalik mendung menjadi terik.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Kalau bukan karena atasannya yang tiba-tiba berbisik tepat di telinganya, ia tidak akan sadar bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu yang sama gentingnya untuk dikerjakan. Mingyu membungkuk-bungkuk seperti kedapatan merobek kemeja atasannya.

Pada akhirnya jari-jarinya kembali menari di atas tuts keyboard walaupun pikirannya tenggelam dengan rencana si busuk Wen Junhui yang putus asa di akhir panggilan mereka. Mingyu benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain selain berlaku patuh dan mengiyakan segala permintaan―perintah—bos besar hidupnya, Wen Junhui.

.

.

.

Disinilah dia sekarang, duduk manis dengan gaya menawan dan setelan mahal hasil pemberian sahabatnya. Mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya ke permukaan meja demi memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara dua manusia yang kini duduk berhadapan.

Si bungsu Jeon yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Gaya gadis itu sangatlah anggun, dan tentunya berkelas. Mingyu bahkan bisa mencium wangi parfum yang dikenakan gadis itu dari jarak sejauh ini. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki ia bisa menaksir bahwa nilainya bahkan melebihi seluruh asset yang ia punya ditambah dengan asset ayah ibunya di kampung sana.

"Ah, betapa tololnya aku mengiyakan ucapan calon tunanganku."

Itu kalimat pertama yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir si gadis setelah mereka berdua terjebak dalam keterdiaman yang menjemukan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku tau kau salah satu dari pesuruhnya. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

 _Pesuruh?_ Mingyu sakit hati mendengarnya, namun tidak cukup berani untuk menyela karena orang di depannya ini sangat kaya. "Mingyu, Kim Mingyu."

Jeon Wonwoo mengangguk kecil sambil melipat bibir, "Apa tugasmu kali ini, hm? Menggodaku? Atau tidur denganku?"

Kim Mingyu jelas tidak setolol itu untuk memahami kata 'tidur' yang terlontar dari gadis di depannya. Ia makin merasa terhina sekarang. Ingin segara pulang—pulang kampung maksudnya—dan menangis di pangkuan ibunya. Tetapi ia malah mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. Mencoba mengembalikan harga dirinya.

"Berapa si brengsek itu membayarmu, hm? Aku bisa bayar sepuluh kali lipat asal kau enyah dari hadapanku dan berjanji untuk tidak lagi muncul di hidupku."

Benar-benar, si cantik di depannya ini memiliki bibir yang tidak secantik kelihatannya. Pendidikan akademisnya yang bertingkat-tingkat lebih tinggi darinya benar-benar dipergunakannya dengan baik, hal ini tercetak jelas dari deretan hinaan yang ia lontarkan sejak pertama kali bersuara.

Keadaan kembali hening, Wonwoo menunggu laki-laki—yang diakuinya tampan—itu membalas. Laki-laki ini harus lulus ujian untuk menyetujui kesepakatannya bersama calon tunangannya.

"Sudah selesai, Nona?" akhirnya Mingyu bersuara, dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari yang berambut panjang.

"Aku tau kau amat sangat keterlaluan kaya. Tetapi ini bukan tentang uang. Sama sekali bukan. Klise memang, tapi sebagai seorang teman aku akan berusaha membantu temanku yang kesulitan sebisaku."

Jeon Wonwoo tertawa sinis, "Kau naif dan aku benci laki-laki naif—" ia mengangkat bokongnya bersiap membalik badan namun sebaiknya ia mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang manis, "—Kalian gagal. Sampaikan pada temanmu untuk menggunakan orang ataupun cara yang lebih berkelas." Lalu berbalik meninggalkan Mingyu yang tergugu di kursinya.

Namun dua langkah kemudian, gadis itu berhenti dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "Maaf karena sudah membuatmu merasa agak… terhina. Sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang seperti itu." Sambungnya. Kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk terakhir kali.

Gadis kaya itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk sekedar menengok sedikit ke belakang hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu, masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang terlihat dari kaca sebelah tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Untuk seorang rendahan seperti dirinya adalah haram untuk sekedar punya angan-angan mengenal gadis seperti Jeon Wonwoo seperti ia mengenal Lee Jihoon, si sipit yang bahkan sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak tali pusarnya digunting di rumah sakit oleh ayahnya.

Namun kabar buruknya, ia malah jatuh pada gadis itu, entah sejak kapan. Tanpa tahu bahwa Jeon Wonwoo merupakan sebuah panggilan untuknya.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengunyah kudapannya lamat-lamat, berusahan menikmati meskipun ia tidak mampu merasakan selain manis di lidah karena kepalanya penuh dengan Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui, Xu Minghao sekaligus—lagi-lagi—kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

Ia bahkan masih mengenakan setelan yang sama, tatanan rambut yang sama, bahkan riasan yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat bertemu calon tunangan sahabatnya tiga jam lalu. Puji syukur, ia bisa mengenakan setelan mahal dan berkelas di pernikahan orang secara gratis atas jasa sahabatnya. Setidaknya ia bisa mensyukuri itu untuk hari ini.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menikah, kau tahu itu dengan baik, Ji" cicitnya ketika Jihoon dan suaminya berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan tangan yang masih memegang piring kecil berisi sedikit sisa kudapan yang ia ambil.

"Aku tersinggung." Protes laki-laki dengan pola mata seperti pukul 10:10.

Itu Kwon Soonyong, laki-laki yang kini telah sah memiliki seluruh hidup sahabat kecilnya.

Jihoon terkekeh lalu menepuk lengan sahabatnya dan Mingyu terbatuk-batuk, pura-pura tersedak. "Kau yang seharusnya menikah. Lihat, kerutan di wajahmu bertambah sekarang. Kau mau menua di panti jompo, sendirian, dan tidak dikenang, hah?"

"Sialan!" desis Mingyu sementara Soonyoung menyahut dengan berkata, 'auh' tanpa suara. "Aku masih butuh beberapa tahun lagi. Kalian tahu kan hidupku er… tidak seberuntung kalian."

Pasangan itu tersenyum simpul, berusaha memaklumi. Jihoon mengerti bahwa semenjak Korea diterpa krisis global bertahun-tahun yang lalu, keluarga sahabat kecilnya itu mengalami banyak kesulitan. Mingyu sudah banyak bekera keras untuk mencapai posisinya saat ini, ia punya tiga kepala untuk dihidupi kalau kau mau tahu.

"Eheyy, kau sudah bekerja sangat keras, Kawan. Sesekali pikirkan untuk hidupmu sendiri." Soonyoung berusaha menyemangati, ia menepuk pelan pundak sahabat dekat suaminya.

"Adikku adalah prioritasku. Selama keluargaku senang, aku juga ikut senang, kok" balasnya bijak. Padahal tidak sebahagia itu juga sih, bukan sekali dua kali ia menaruh rasa iri pada Jihoon yang bebas berkencan sejak sekolah menengah lanjutan sementara ia harus membantu orang tuanya menghasilkan uang.

" _Aigoo, chakkan oppa_ _*_ _."_ Ledek Jihoon meskipun ia sebenarnya tulus memuji.

Ah, berbicara keluarga membuat suasana kian mendung, Mingyu harus pintar-pintar mengalihkan topik. "Kalian harus cepat-cepat memberiku keponakan, _okay_? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana badut lawak satu ini berperan sebagai ayah."

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik, huh?"

"Itu terlihat dari—" Mingyu meneliti Soonyong dari atas ke bawah. "—kepribadianmu."

Jihoon tergelak, ia paling menikmati saat-saat diaman Mingyu menghina orang yang kini menjadi suaminya. Meskipun benaknya menjadi agak sedih karena menganggap Mingyu menghina suaminya.

"Sialan! Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku akan jadi ayah yang baik. Setidaknya lebih baik darimu. Camkan itu!" sungutnya berapi-api.

"Tidak, tidak. Dengar, kami tidak akan punya anak dalam waktu dekat"

Dua laki-laki itu sontak membulatkan matanya kompak, menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan bertanya sementara yang satunya lagi protes.

"Hamil dan melahirkan itu butuh banyak biaya dan persiapan. Dari segimanapun kami belum siap." Sambungnya.

Suaminya menyahut tidak setuju. "Secara batin aku siap, sayang!"

" _No_ , _no_. pertama kita perlu rumah permanen, setelahnya baru bisa menabung untuk rencana punya bayi, Kwon."

Kali ini Mingyu yang tertawa puas, sementara Soonyoung merengut ingin protes tapi tidak mampu karena ucapan suaminya benar. Mereka tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli rumah dan mengikuti program hamil serta biaya persalinan sekaligus.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti, sepertinya kalian harus menyapa tamu yang lain. Lihat, mereka memandangku seakan-akan mau mengulitiku."

"Drama! Bilang saja kau mau numpang makan siang sekaligus makan malam disini." Sungut Jihoon yang akhirnya diseret oleh suaminya untuk bergeser dari Mingyu sebelum ia mengomel dan mood suaminya di hari pernikahan yang khidmat ini rusak.

Di belakang sana Mingyu mengacungkan jempolnya pada suami sahabatnya dan melangkah ke arah meja hidangan utama.

.

.

.

Minghao meringkuk di sudut kamar miliknya. Apartemennya gelap total. Bukan, bukan karena gangguan listrik. Tetapi hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Xu Minghao setiap perasaannya berkecamuk, ia akan membenci cahaya lampu.

Matanya merah dan bengkak, pipinya basah, ia memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Kalau kau berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, kau pasti bisa mendengar suara sesegukan menyedihkan yang bersambung dengan suara tarikan ingus.

Kepalanya mendongak ketika mendengar suara getaran yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya meringkuk. Itu ponselnya, dan ia bisa memastikan bahwa nama yang tertera di layar adalah nama kontak seseorang yang untuk kesekian kalinya memporak-porandakan perasaannya.

Si brengsek Wen Junhui yang gemar sekali menyiksa hatinya.

Laki-laki itu tidak ingin terlibat dalam komitmen yang serius dengannya, tetapi juga tidak memperbolehkannya berdekatan apalagi berhubungan dengan orang lain selain rekan kerja, teman-teman yang Jun gegenya kenal, dan keluarganya. Sungguh, egois adalah nama tengah yang cocok untuk laki-laki keparat itu.

Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Minghao berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang siapa calon tunangan si brengsek Wen setelah si ember bocor—media—yang awalnya sok menutup-nutupi identitas calon pendamping penerus konglomerat Cina itu akhirnya membuka mulut dengan sendirinya. Entah karena nominal suapnya kurang atau hal ini memang taktik dari dua keluarga untuk menaikkan saham dan elektabilitas kelompok mereka.

" _Halo?_ "

Dan pada akhirnya selalu ialah yang kalah. Dengan berat hati Minghao mengangkat panggilan kesekian dari partner _'some'-relationship_ nya. Dia mana punya kekuatan untuk membuang dan menghapus seorang Wen Junhui dari hidupnya, kecuali Minghao kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan permanen.

" _Kau, oke?_ "

Laki-laki kecil itu bahkan sudah hapal diluar kepala apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukan seorang Wen Junhui untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya. Si brengsek yang berani-beraninya bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja setelah laki-laki itu jelas-jelas menusuknya dari belakang.

" _Aku tahu. Ini salahku. Aku memang brengsek. Bodoh. Tolol."_

 _Dan keji_ sambung Minghao dalam hati. Ia tidak cukup berani untuk menghina anak konglomerat, terlebih hubungan mereka tidaklah jelas.

" _Kau sudah makan?"_

"Aku makan dengan baik, jangan khawatir. Hal ini tidak berpengaruh apapun padaku." Balasnya kemudian.

Di seberang sana Jun tersenyum senang, Minghao-nya masih mau berbicara dengannya. Itu pertanda baik. Tiba-tiba saja optimismenya meningkat tajam. " _Good boy. Kau butuh waktu sendiri, aku sangat mengerti. Dan kau juga pasti mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Aku yakin itu._ "

Brengsek. Laki-laki itu sungguh brengsek. Entah perasaannya mati, atau nuraninya yang buta. Sudah jelas Minghao tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak mau mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan yang terjadi. Tetapi laki-laki itu termakan pernyataan bahwa ia tidak terpengaruh. Hebat! Wen Junhui benar-benar sudah membuang nurani dan perasaanya. Ia benar-benar memiliki darah taipan sejati.

"Aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu. _Let's meet_ , gege merindukanmu."

Tidak. Tidak. Minghao tidak sanggup membukan pintu dan membiarkan laki-laki itu masuk. Bersikap manis, mencoba menata perasaannya yang hancur, lalu menikmati tubuhnya untuk kemudian menghempaskannya lagi seperti sampah yang tidak ada artinya. Bertahun-tahun bersama dan hal ini bukan sekali dua kali terjadi, ia sudah paham dengan polanya.

Tetapi sialnya ini titik terparah dari seluruh kejadian mengenaskan yang terjadi selama tiga tahun masa 'hubungan menggantung' mereka.

" _Ah, aku akan menunggu di lobby jika kau memang masih butuh banyak waktu untuk sendiri._ " Junhui memberikan opsi lain setelah jeda keheningan yang cukup lama.

Setelahnya sambungan diputus sepihak oleh laki-laki itu. Ia beranjak menuju lobby yang dituju sementara Minghao menangis hebat.

Laki-laki itu bilang akan menunggunya, padahal ialah pihak yang selalu menunggu dalam hubungan mereka. Ia tetap menunggu berapa kalipun laki-laki itu menghempas perasaanya, menginjak-injak harga dirinya, dan mengikat hidupnya. Minghao akan tetap menunggu dan sepertinya manusia yang terlahir dengan sendok emas dimulutnya tidak akan paham apalagi sadar dengan hal ini.

Minghao tidak akan keluar dari apartemennya, turun ke lantai bawah dan menemui Junhui. Tidak. Tidak akan. Setidaknya untuk kali ini ia akan mencoba untuk berkata tidak pada laki-laki itu.

 **Jun-ge**

 _Aku akan kembali ke Beijing jam dua pagi, demi kita._

 _Kau akan turun dan menemuiku, kan?_

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di lift dengan tombol G yang satu-satunya menyala diantara hampir 30 tombol lain dibalut mantel cokelat yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya.

Begitu lift terbuka, ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi yang dirindukannya berdiri di kejauhan meskipun Minghao masih dapat menangkap senyumnya. Laki-laki itu sama acak-acakannya dengan dirinya. Matanya terlihat lelah, tetapi menjadi begitu hidup ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya untuk kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Minghao yang pada akhirnya kembali mengalah. Berlari dengan pipi yang lebih basah dari sebelumnya lalu masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat laki-laki bajingan bernama Wen Junhui.

Ia meraung meskipun tidak terlalu terdengar karena suaranya teredam oleh mantel dan baju hangat orang yang sangat ingin dimilikinya.

Dan ketika berada di dalam pelukan Wen Junhui saat itu, yang terlintas di kepala Minghao adalah kata 'demi kita' yang terdapat pada pesan singkat darinya beberapa menit lalu.

 _Demi kita._

.

.

.

Jangan baper XD


End file.
